A Tart heart
by Sonja-chan
Summary: Ok, I'm not even going to try to summarize this. Just read it! Pairing: PxT....Chapter 5 now up!
1. A failed confession

In this story, Tart has grown up, meaning he's gotten a little taller and doesn't act like a total brat anymore! xP

Note: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! This is just a fanfic. (Not to mention my first story as well! )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of months after the Mew Mews saved the world from the aliens, and peace was restored we join Tart on his quest to win the heart of his dear Pudding. Off, at the spaceship, Tart was sitting down and pondering while staring at Earth which seemed so pretty from where he was.

Tart was sitting down, gazing at earth. '_I really miss Earth' _He thought '_But, I guess it's in better hands now...' _

"That's right! It is in better hands! The Mew Mews are going to protect the world!" Tart paused and thought '_The Mew Mews...'_ He clutched his candy drop that Pudding gave him, and stared deeply into it.

"Pudding…I can't get you out of my mind..." He whispered to himself. He thought of her very often after she gave him candy drops and left earth. Tart loved everything about Pudding, her bubbly personality, her golden hair, her bright smile. Just thinking of her made him depressed. '_After the way I've treated her in the past, there's no way she'd like me back...' _Tart thought. He reminisced about the final battle between him, Pie, Kish, and the Mew Mews. He let her know part of his feelings but that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to show her his true feelings.

Meanwhile Kish was out and about, and noticed Tart sitting down and looking awfully somber. He didn't care though! He just wanted to cause some mischief. Kish slowly crept towards Tart and kept his distance from him. He eavesdropped on Tart.

"Pudding, will you ever accept me for what I've done?" He asked him self. "After the way I've treated you, will you ever forgive me?"

Kish couldn't help but snicker and blow his cover. Tart shot up and turned around immediately. "Kish, you jerk! How long were you listening to me?" Tart was furious.

Kish smiled and composed him self and said "Just long enough to hear 'Pudding, will you ever accept me for what I've done?'" Kish burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

Tart was clenching his teeth and tightening his fists. Tart was swelling with anger and he yelled out "I don't care what you think!" He paused "I'm going out!"

He left Kish still laughing on the floor and teleported to Earth. He arrived at Café Mew Mew and saw no one outside. '_My love is in there…_' he thought. Tart walked up closer to the front doors of Café Mew Mew and was reaching for the knob to open it. It was locked. His heart sunk and turned his head to see a sign saying 'Closed for today'. His heart sunk even lower.

Tart gave a sad sigh. He didn't want to go back to the ship because of Kish, so he decided to just walk a round, or in other words, look for Pudding. He walked to the park and heard a familiar giggling. Tart shot his head up and looked to see Pudding performing on her giant red and white ball to visitors. His heart was racing and he hid in the trees, waiting for Pudding's crowd to walk away.

An hour had passed before the crowd died down and Pudding was plenty tired. She let out a small sigh of relief and smiled. Tart loved seeing her smile, so he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped down from the trees and walked up to Pudding. Immediately Pudding noticed Tart at the corner of her eye and called out "Tar-Tar! I haven't seen you in a long time!" She smiled once more.

Tart didn't reply but just walked closer to her. "Hey Tart…" Pudding said "Would you want to walk home with me?" Tart's eyes widened and he was too embarrassed to say anything. He just simply nodded. Pudding squealed and jumped on her ball and started to exit the park. Tart remained motionless until at one point Pudding turned around and motioned for him to follow her. His heart was racing and he slowly caught up to her.

Pudding stared up into the sky, and watched the clouds float by. The clouds reminded her of monkeys, so she laughed. Tart carefully watched her as she gazed up into the afternoon sky.

"Hey Tar-Tar, what have you been doing ever since you've left?" Pudding inquired.

'_Thinking about nothing but you,' _Tart thought.

"Nothing much…"He said, "Just some boring stuff..."

"Oh…" Pudding said. "Have you thought about me?" She put on her dazzling smile that Tart adored.

His eyes widened. '_This is the perfect moment, Tart! Don't screw it up!'_

"I…I…I," he stammered.

Pudding continued to smile at Tart until he said something.

"I've gotta go!" Tart yelled out as he quickly teleported away.

Pudding's smile faded. "Tar-Tar…" she said softly as she looked in the sky and started to slowly headed home.


	2. The Mew Mew Stalking project!

Okies! Chapter 2 is officially up and running:D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next day-

During the afternoon, Tart had returned to earth looking for Pudding, instead he ran into Ichigo near Café Mew Mew.

"Tart!" She yelled out. "I haven't seen you in a long time! What's going on?"

Tart's eyes widened and he ran towards Ichigo. He grabbed her arms and said "Where's Pudding! I need to speak to her!" He said in a stern voice.

Ichigo was taken aback a bit by his actions, but she decided to tell him anyways.

"She's in the park, taking a walk." She said.

"Thanks!" Tart said as he let go and ran towards the park.

Ichigo really wanted to see what Tart was up to, but she had a date with Masaya, so she decided to see what was happening later on.

He ran as fast as he could (why he didn't teleport is beyond me), and soon found Pudding running through the park after a butterfly. His heart was racing, but he knew he had to apologize and tell her how he really felt.

"Pudding!" Tart called out.

She turned her head and saw Tart running her way. Her heartbeat increased and she ran towards Tart to give him a hug. They got closer and soon Pudding wrapped her arms around Tart.

His hands went still, he couldn't move while he felt Pudding's warm embrace. "Tar-Tar, why did you leave me yesterday?" Pudding whispered into his ear.

He pulled himself from her and said "I'm really, really sorry…" He gave a smile and slightly blushed.

Pudding didn't say anything; instead she just stared at him.

"You see…" Tart said while his heart was racing as he looked at her straight in the eyes. "I left because…I was…nervous".

"Nervous?" Pudding asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah." He said with a somewhat confident smile. "You see…I was really n-n-nervous to tell you that I…I…I love…you"

He gently pulled her closer to his chest, and held her. "I've loved you for as long as I've known you. It's just that I've been too afraid to tell you how much I really feel about you." Pudding eye's filled with tears, and she slowly embraced Tart as well. Tart looked her in the eyes and slowly moved towards Pudding. Soon, their lips met and the moment seemed to last forever. They slowly moved away, while Pudding kept firm eye contact with Tart.

"Please…don't ever let go…" Pudding said softly as she buried her head into his chest.

Meanwhile, on her date with Masaya, Ichigo happened to spot Tart and Pudding. '_That little...!'_ she thought. Masaya recognized something was bothering Ichigo.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Ichigo shot up and said "Oh...! It's nothing really.."

Masaya turned and saw Pudding and Tart still hugging (Quite a while, huh?). "Is that what you were staring at? Looks like Pudding's got a boy friend now!" He said while pointing and laughing a little bit.

Ichigo grabbed Masaya and shoved him into a bush. "Baka! Although I love you, you can't make this obvious!"

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean..." He said while now sitting.

"Now then.." Ichigo said while now sitting next to Masaya. "Let's begin the 'Mew Mew Stalking' project!"

'_How corny..' _Masaya thought.


	3. The perfect afternoon

Get ready for fluff, fluff, and even more fluff! And dare I say a freaked out Ichigo? Chapter 3 now up!

ps: Thankies for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the couple minutes of drama between Tart and Pudding, that didn't mean that Pudding wouldn't go back to her bubbly self again in just a couple of seconds. Her eyes opened widely and she grabbed Tart's hand and started to run with him following.

"Pudding! Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my favorite spot!" she said while turning her head back to him.

Tart's eyes widened and he decided to just go with it.

Ichigo watched them leave and grabbed Masaya's hand and started to do the same thing. At this point, Masaya thought Ichigo was driven to the point of obsession with this, but he remained quiet.

Pudding and Tart continued to run until they got to a children's playground, while Ichigo and Masaya hid in a nearby bush.

Tart just stood there. '_You've got to be kidding me…'_

Pudding ran into the playground and sat on a swing. "Tar-Tar!" Would you want to swing with me?"

"Uhh…sure..." He said and slowly walked to the swing next to Pudding. She looked at him and gave a very wide-eyed smile. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and started to swing.

Tart blushed a little bit, and started to swing a little too. At this point Ichigo was steaming. '_I'm going to kill that little jerk!" _She thought.

"What's so wrong with Pudding and Tart going out?" Masaya asked. "If you ask me, it's rather cute"

"You just don't get it…she's one of my best friends" Ichigo said while tapping him on the head. Masaya just remained quiet and continued to watch with her.

"I'm so glad to be with you" Pudding said while swinging at the same time as Tart.

Tart smiled and said "You don't know how happy I am to be with you also"

Ichigo twitched and almost blew her cover by screaming. _'There's no way I'm going to let Pudding and Tart live this down!'_

An hour had passed of just Pudding and Tart showing their affection for another and Ichigo almost blowing her cover every time. By then, it was starting to get dark and the stars were coming out. Pudding gazed at the stars and slowly grabbed Tart's hand.

"Would you want to watch the stars?" she asked in a soft voice.

Tart leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh course I would" he whispered in her ear. Pudding and Tart got up, held each others' hands and walked to some grass that was surrounding the playground. She sat down while Tart lay right next to her. Pudding looked up and saw all of the twinkling stars. Tart looked up as well and wished that the moment would never end.

Ichigo twitched again, and was pretty sure she was ready to kill Tart. "Ichigo, it's getting a little late…I think we should return home" Masaya said.

Ichigo gave a sigh and just simply nodded. There wasn't anything she could do about the two of them…at least for now…

As for Tart and Pudding, the moment couldn't be any more perfect. Pudding soon lied down next to Tart and put her head on his chest to feel his warmth. She closed her eyes and held his hand while Tart held her closer. Pudding soon dozed off while listening to Tart's steady heartbeat. Tart kissed her softly on the forehead and watched the stars.


	4. Zoo Date pt 1

Eeek! I'm on a role today! So many chapters! Anyways, thankies for the reviews!

Pudding and Tart's first date part 1! Oh my!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next day-

Ichigo woke up in a hurry to try to find out more about Tart and Pudding's relationship. If anything got too extreme, she decided (Extreme to Ichigo is kissing) that she'd interfere. "That little jerk isn't going to do anything to my little buddy, Pudding!" she said with a fist clenched. She let out a maniacal laugh and got dressed for the day.

Tart had made arrangements the previous night to go on a date with Pudding to the local zoo, so he also got ready to return to earth. '_Today's going to be perfect with just me and my dear Pudding…' _he thought with a spaced-out smile.

When Tart had teleported to earth, he met Pudding in front of her house. She was all ready to go, in her shorts, short-sleeved shirt, and a monkey hat and decorative tail. "Tar-Tar! It's nice to see you again!" She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He held her for a little while then gave her a kiss and then said "Well, then…shall we go?"

Pudding nodded and grabbed a hold of Tart's arm as they started to walk.

Ichigo, who happened to be out at that time, saw Pudding and Tart while they were on their date. She let out a small, evil laugh and quietly followed them. She almost screamed when she saw Pudding give Tart a little kiss on his cheek. Ichigo twitched the entire time while following them. She was ready to burst by the time she had reached the zoo.

She waited at the entrance while she saw Pudding and Tart go inside. After a couple of minutes, she slowly followed them. To her, they were being too close. However, she was too nervous to break up their relationship because her and Masaya were that close as well…but just the thought of Pudding and Tart together made her…well…twitch!

Pudding and Tart were obviously having a great time. Pudding would be talking to the monkeys and Tart would he holding her, gently, from behind. At one point Pudding got so excited by spending time with the monkeys that she actually jumped into their habitat.

"Pudding!" Tart yelled out as he jumped into the exhibit as well.

Pudding squeaked something to the monkeys and they soon all dance perfectly choreographed. _'That has got to be the most interesting thing I've ever seen…but still, that's my Pudding'_ he thought. Tart got closer and watched as Pudding and the monkeys danced for the visitors. He thought it was one of the cutest things she can do!

Ichigo hid within the crowd of visitors and watched as Pudding danced with the monkeys. She thought nothing much of it until she saw Tart which made her storm out and twitch again.

After a while, the crowd went away Tart and Pudding climbed out of the habitat and had a good laugh. Soon, they decided to take a look at the other animals.

Half way through looking at the animals Pudding was starting to get hungry so she bought both of them something to eat. While they were eating, Pudding had sat down on some steps and ate her banana pop. Tart had already finished eating so he got on the step behind Pudding and held her from behind while she ate. After she had finished eating she turned around to ask Tart something, but before she could say anything, her words were stopped by a long-lasting kiss.

Ichigo watched again from a distance and fumed even more. She shot up and started to storm over there until she heard someone calling her name.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce called out.

She quickly ran over to Lettuce to cover her mouth. She looked back to see if Tart or Pudding noticed, but they were still kissing, which again made her twitch. "Uhh…Ichigo…why are you twitching so much?" Lettuce asked once she finally managed to get her mouth free from Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo reluctantly pointed over to where Pudding and Tart were, still hugging.

"What's wrong with that? They're in love…you can't deny them of that" Lettuce said.

Ichigo gave a blank stare and said "No one gets it…"

"Well…I'm going to go over to them. See you later, Ichigo!" Lettuce said while walking towards Pudding and Tart.

"TRAITOR!" She yelled out and twitched again at.

-To be continued-


	5. Zoo Date pt 2

Hehe! Now Kish shall join the insanity! Muahaha!

A rather short chapter dealing with Ichigo and Kish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce slowly walked up to Tart and Pudding so that she wouldn't disturb them. Pudding noticed Lettuce in the corner of her eye and she shot up. "Let-Let-Lettuce!I didn't know that you were there." Pudding said with a slight blush on her face. Tart remained seated and just looked at Lettuce.

Lettuce smiled and said "Oh, you guys don't have to be worried about me being here! I'm very happy that the two of you are together! You guys make a really cute couple!"

"Really!" Pudding said with gleaming eyes.

Lettuce nodded with a big smile on her face. Pudding ran up to her and soon she, Lettuce, and Tart continued throughout the zoo.

Ichigo practically went into a seizure state. She was on the ground, foaming at the mouth.

At this point, Kish had been wondering what Tart had been doing recently the past couple of days, so he went to go see what was happening. So, Kish teleported to the zoo (because he had heard Tart talking about it) and started to look around for him.

'_I wonder where he could be…'_ Kish thought.

Rather than running into Tart, Kish ran into Ichigo who had recovered, who was following Tart. (He didn't notice Pudding yet) He let out an evil smile and headed over to Ichigo. "Hey beautiful!" He said as he rubbed her cheek gently with his hand. Ichigo slowly turned her head, in a rather mad fashion and said "Touch me any more, and you're going to regret it" and then she continued to follow Tart, Pudding, and Lettuce.

He pulled his hand back and turned his head. "Fine!" he said in a snooty voice.

'_Wait a second! This is my chance to ask Ichigo what's been going on with Tart!' _He thought.

"Hey Ichigo," He said.

She shot her head to him with an evil glare.

Kish flinched and said "Uhhmm…would you happen to know...what's been happening with Tart recently?"

Ichigo gritted her teeth and pointed a tense finger at the scene ahead of her. (Note: Yet again, Tart and Pudding were sharing a rather passionate kiss)

Kish stared at the sight of them together. "You-You-YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled.

"I know!" Ichigo yelled back.

Kish opened his mouth in shock. "Aww, come on! That's just messed up!" he said.

"I totally agree! That's messed up beyond all belief! I'm so glad that you agree with me too!" Ichigo said.

"Why weren't we like that?" Kish said with a concerned face to Ichigo.

Ichigo just stared at Kish. She couldn't believe how stupid he was. "That's not what I meant…" She said while baring her teeth and tightening her fists.

"Come on Ichigo! You know that we would've made a cute couple!" Kish said in a playful voice while rubbing her hair.

Ighigo twitched again.

"Why don't you give me a kiss like Tart and Pudding, huh?" He said pulling her face close to his.

Ichigo tightened her fists even more and punched Kish straight in the mouth. She left him half-conscious on the ground.

-To be continued-


End file.
